Servant of the Twelve
by Aravilar Faenya
Summary: Rescued from abuse by the Dursleys Harry is raised to be a Servant in the Temples of the Twelve. Hogwarts won't know what to make of this arrangement. Su LiHarry Tracey Davis


Disclaimer: I can only wish that I owned the rights to Harry Potter.

Chapter 1: Rescue of an abused child

Standing on one corner of Privet Drive a blonde woman stood carefully examining the houses that she could see and hoped that the house she was looking for wasn't the one with the loud walrus-like man, the pig-like boy, and the long-necked woman. Hearing some people walking up behind her she tensed slightly and turned to see who was there. Seeing a black haired woman and a brown haired man that she knew very well she relaxed and turned back to scrutinizing the houses.

"Are you certain that this is the correct place Liz?" The black haired woman asked.

Muttering curses under her breath Liz replied, "Very certain, I've been waiting for you and Neil to get here so we could home in on the child and then get out of here." Hearing a ringing she looked over at Neil and strained trying to hear what was being said on the phone.

"There has been a change of plans priestess. The others want the boy brought in for training, and we are free to do whatever is necessary to remove him from the care of his relatives so he can be helped." Giving an apologetic look to the two women he sat down and waited for them to decide what to do.

Looking up at the sky Liz muttered a prayer then looked over at her sister priestess and said, "Might as well go ahead and scan the area, when you find out where he is we'll go to see a movie or something then come back tonight around midnight and remove him from here. Unless of course you think it would be better to remove him now Michelle?"

Eyes glowing Michelle started to nod then switched to shaking her head. Staring at the second house from the far end she groaned and turned to her companions. "Neil did they cover ward-breaking in your magical training?" Seeing him shake his head she groaned then said, "Call for someone who has been trained for it then. We need them here as soon as possible, if necessary I'll talk to whichever priestess he is assigned to and get her to lend him for a day or two. Liz, we need to go over a street and look for another house." Starting off towards the next street she paused and said, "Oh and Neil? Make sure that whoever you mange to get here can do the ward breaking without using any focus beyond what their body and mind can provide, as well as staying within twenty feet of where you are as far as going down Privet Drive is concerned. Oh and it's Number 4 that the wards are covering." Continuing on her way Michelle refocused her mind and eyes to see the connecting magic between Number 4 Privet Drive and another house on Wisteria Walk.

"Priestess, I have someone lined up but they need the location to teleport to."

Liz turned around and walked back to Neil taking the phone from him. "It's Privet Drive in Little Whinging, Surrey, England." Listening to the voice on the other end complain about traveling into the British Ministry of Magic's territory she snarled, "We're trying to save a child's life here so either get here right now or say that you aren't interested in helping." Handing the phone back she turned and walked off in the direction that Michelle had gone while muttering under her breath about idiotic untrained sorcerers. Arriving on Wisteria Walk she looked around and saw that one of the houses had a number of cat-like animals in it. Cocking a brow she wondered if that was the house of a witch/wizard or a squib. Pondering it for a moment longer she noticed that Michelle had stopped in front of the house and was looking it over.

Turning Michelle waved Liz over and went back to studying the house with her senses altered to allow her to perceive magic woven around both the house and the land beneath it. "Definitely a squib's house," she muttered to herself. "The magic used to tie the warning wards to here looks familiar, almost like someone tied them to an object instead of a person." Shrugging she raised a hand and 'pulled' with her magic while grabbing hold of what her magic had summoned forth. Continuing to look at the house she was pleased to see that the wards for detecting the magical signatures of the cores of wands and similar arcane foci did not extend out to this area, raising her staff she started waving it while focusing on dismantling the connection to the heavily warded property on the next road Finally after about twenty minutes of casting she felt the connections break and lowered her arm leaning against her staff. "Now we can go see how the ward-breaker is faring at removing the wards on Number 4."

Walking back to the corner where they had left Neil Michelle saw the flare of light that signified wards dropping. Stepping up behind the man they had left to contact the ward-breaker they both felt that the magic in the area was swiftly returning to the feel of an area with only muggles or squibs. Grinning at each other they started walking up to the house where the child they had been instructed to retrieve was at. Stepping up to the front door Liz knocked and looked over her shoulder to make sure that Neil was there. Knocking a second time they heard a man's voice muttering.

"We're not interested," the large man Michelle had observed earlier nearly bellowed as he opened the door. "I said we're not interested. Now go away!"

"We're here to take the child named Harry Potter out of your care. Now you can either tell us where he is or we can do this in a way that is guaranteed to cause you great discomfort," Michelle said. Seeing the overweight man turn purple and open his mouth to bellow something she glared and stated, "We are not what you call 'freaks'. They are the most ignorant of the magical beings. We are more then capable of and willing to do whatever is necessary to take Harry Potter away with us. Neither you nor the old fool who left the child here will be able to stop us."

"Get away from us!" Vernon bellowed before slamming the door shut. Turning he saw Petunia in the door to the kitchen. "Stupid freaks were out there demanding we give them the little freak." Walking towards the dining room he was almost in when suddenly the door was blown off it's hinges. Turning to face the now demolished doorway Vernon saw that one of the women was glowing and looked ready to kill him. Seeing the expression on her face and the way she was glowing caused Vernon to wet himself in fear and fall to his knees begging for her to spare his life.

Entering the house first Michelle walked over towards the kitchen when she saw a source of magic hidden in the cupboard under the stairs. Opening it she looked in and saw that the child they were taking from these bigoted muggles was very sick and looked like he had a broken arm. Reaching in she missed the red flashes of a pair of stunning spells rush past but heard two bodies fall to the ground. Carefully pulling the child out of the cupboard she was surprised by how light he was considering he was supposed to be six years old. Getting him out into the hallway she gasped at seeing how thin and small he was. Carefully holding the boy she stood and turned to her fellow priestess and their servant. "Do whatever you want to them, I'm taking him to the temple right now to see how bad off he is." Walking out the door she hissed over her shoulder, "Just don't kill them. That pleasure is for me if he is in as bad shape as I fear he is." Stepping off the porch she summoned her staff again and traced an arch in front of where she stood while focusing on the temple's medical wing. Walking through the arch she hurriedly moved over to one of the beds and placed Harry on it then slashed her staff towards a door on the other side of the thankfully empty medical room. Standing there she felt her anger surging through her body at the way that the muggles had treated this child. She called on her discipline and slowly pushed the anger back down to a more manageable level. Hearing the door slam into the wall Michelle looked up and sighed in relief as she saw the main priestess in charge of the medical wing came running out followed by her assistants.

"What has gotten into you Michelle? You of all people know better then to do that when you come in here," said the medical priestess. "Now what's the problem with you this time?" Now even waiting for an answer the woman started waving her hand over Michelle's body while muttering incantations.

Stepping back Michelle shook her head sadly and said with a hint of anger, "It's not me this time Shawna. I'm here because of my assignment." Gesturing towards the bed behind her she continued, "We found where he was and removed some heavy wards cast by the wizard Albus Dumbledore. We had to be forceful in order to get in to make sure that the child was there."

Shawna Farrow looked at Michelle and asked, "Well what about him?" Stepping around the other priestess she saw that small child on the bed. "Are you certain this is him? He looks like he's only four, maybe five." Seeing Michelle nod she started waving her hand over the boy casting every diagnostic spell she knew to see what was wrong with him, after several minutes of studying the results she canceled the spells. "You haven't killed whoever he was with have you? Go tell the head of the council to come here then go retrieve Liz and Neil as well as whatever's left of the family the wizards had placed young Harry with. I can fix the arm with no problems, his small size and low weight will mean that he needs to eat more and come in regularly for nutrient injections. The worst problem is with his throat, I can fix the rest of the damage in time, but the illness he has been suffering from and something his 'caregivers' forced him to drink have made it nearly impossible that he will ever be able to speak again. I can heal him to the point where he won't have trouble breathing even when exerting himself, but the damage to his vocal cords is so extensive that he will be unable to properly form the sounds necessary to talk properly." Seeing the younger woman getting angry Shawna snapped, "Go get the council and then retrieve your partner and your servant as well as the still living family that had raised young Harry."

Taking a deep breath Michelle nodded and left the room heading for the chamber where the council met. Arriving in the hall outside the council chamber she took another deep breath and again ruthlessly crushed her anger in the same way she had been wanting to do to the Dursleys since she had saw Harry and stepped up to the door then knocked. After a moment the door swung open and she heard, "Enter." Nervously she entered the chamber and stood waiting at the foot of a large table.

"Have you finished your assignment?" asked a voice from the opposite end of the table.

"Yes your ladyship," answered Michelle. "In fact he's in the medical wing right now and Healer Farrow has requested the presence of the council as well as the family that raised the assignment. From what she has told me we are apparently lucky that the assignment is alive right now." Hearing murmuring from other members of the council Michelle said, "With respect to the council I need to retrieve my sister priestess and our servant." Seeing one of the council motion her to leave Michelle did so then once she was in the hall again she drew another gate this time back to Privet Drive. Re-entering Number she saw that Liz and Neil were standing over the unconscious forms of all three muggles. "Grab them. Unfortunately we have orders to bring them with us, and I have a port-key that will take us to the medical wing." Grabbing the larger of the two males she held out the port-key to the others which was enchanted onto a plain wristband. As soon as the other two had touched it while holding the muggles she sent a little bit of magic into the port-key to activate it. Quickly catching her balance when they suddenly appeared in the room she had left Harry in she watched the expressions on the faces of the council members and the healers when they saw the people who had raised her assignment for the past four and a half years. Clearing her throat Michelle said in a respectful tone, "As entertaining as this is I do believe that Shawna has something to say unless the members of the council would like to decide what to do with these muggles or perhaps we could chose what to do with the child I was sent to retrieve?"

"We already decided what to do with the muggles that raised the boy. They are going to be handed over to the goblins for use in training the dragons, until such time as Harry comes of age and will b given the final say in their fate. As for what to do with the boy? We were waiting for your return to decide on that since you brought him in," said the council member who had questioned Michelle first in the council.

Looking thoughtful for several minutes Michelle said slowly, "I think we should chose who he is going to serve now and have the three of them live together starting now after the way that he has been treated it will most likely be very difficult to effectively gain his trust, it will also be a benefit that whoever he serves can help him develop a method of communication." Turning she faced a tall dark hair blue eyed woman. "Unless there's some sort of ritual that could be done to help him Lady Davis?"

"Unfortunately there are no rituals in the library that could help him and we all know what happens when trying to create rituals and they are unsuccessful." Sighing in regret Lady Davis continued, "Who should he be assigned to?"

Michelle and Liz traded looks then Liz answered, "We were talking about this earlier your ladyship, and we think that he should be assigned to Su Li and Tracey Davis." Getting a gesture to explain she continued, "If Harry Potter is what you believe him to be wouldn't it be necessary to have him serve the most powerful priestesses of his generation?"

Lady Davis turned to the only Oriental woman in the room and asked, "What's your opinion of having him as the servant to your daughter and mine, Omi?"

Looking at the unconscious boy Omi replied, "I believe that he is the best choice as to who should be their servant."


End file.
